A New Start
by Darien-Stargazer
Summary: After the defeat of Beryl, Usagi is left alone, besides the moonlight knight of course, for a while to battle Alan and Ann. In this story, she gets a little help from some old friends. bear with me i really suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A New Start**

Chapter 1: Just another day…

-Italics mean that the character is thinking it, now physically saying it –

-I don't know Sailormoon or the any of the main characters.-

I try to use the Japanese names so here they are and their english counterpart names:  
Usagi - Serena  
Mamoru - Darien  
Ami - Amy  
Rei - Raye  
Makoto - Lita  
Minako - Mina

Rated T for Teen: mild language

It was just another day in Tokyo. People were hurrying on their way to work, children getting ready for school to start, and two figures were seen running down the street from opposite directions. One was Jessica Star, a brunette in her early twenties in business attire clutching a briefcase and just as she was rounding a corner, crashed into the second person who was running late.

"Ouch!" Jessica landed on her butt a bit dazed and looked over at the teen she had run into. Grabbing her briefcase, she leaned over and helped the blonde with the weird meatball hairstyle up from the ground. "I'm so sorry, are you ok miss?" The blonde looked up and smiled, "I'm ok. I wasn't really paying attention since I'm going to be late for school, but then I'm always late for school." Jessica smiled and was about to respond when the blonde shrieked and took off running again past her. "Guess she remembered she was going to be late….just like me. Agh!" Like the blonde, Jessica resumed her running toward the business district throwing out an occasional "excuse me" or "pardon me".

When Jessica was one block away from her building she had to slow down because a crowd had gathered in front of her. Shouts and sounds of cars being crushed were being heard. Trying to figure out what was going on she saw her one co-worker and managed to get next to him. "Kenji-san, what's going on?" A middle aged man with brown hair and unassuming features turned toward her and grimaced, "A monster just appeared up ahead and Sailormoon is fighting it." He nodded to the front of the crowd and resumed his search for a glimpse of the famous Sailormoon in action, "guess the boss isn't going to notice we're late huh."

Jessica laughed embarrassingly and began t look around her. Instead of running in terror these people seemed to be trying to press forward toward the battle. Granted it was impressive, but shouldn't they be ducking for cover…or something? Suddenly a large ball of metal that once was a small car sailed over her head and landed not far behind her. Noticing that the fight was getting intense the crowd began to scatter and run for cover. Seeing an alley to her right, Jessica took off to look for a safe place to hide.

She kept running until she could no longer hear the fighting as well as before. Slowing down, she leaned against one of the buildings lining the alley. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she looked down and saw a shiny piece of metal on he ground near her feet. Reaching down she saw that it was silver locket. It was a simple heart-shaped shape with the initials 'M' and 'T' intertwining engraved on the front.

"Someone is going to be pissed that they lost their locket." Jessica glanced around her trying to see if the person who dropped it was near by, but she was the only person this far down the alley. Curious she opened the locket and one brow went up. On the left side, behind a glass front, two strands of hair; one white-blonde and the other blue, blue hair? _Huh, must be a goth couple_, and the right side contained a tiny inscription that had been engraved on it 'Love always and forever'. Rolling her eyes, Jessica closed the locket and slipped it into her suit jacket pocket. Noises from the battle were no longer echoing down the alley, just the odd emergency siren. Thinking it safe to return, Jessica turning and just as she started to walk back to her building she stumbled and everything went black.

*Jessica's Point Of View*

It could have only been no more than a minute, but opening my eyes I wasn't in the alley anymore, I was in a cave.

"What the hell?" Shaking my head trying to clear it, I just sat there for a minute. Ok dumbass what the hell did you do? Looking up I hoped to see that I had just mysteriously not noticed a man-hole cover that had been open and had just fallen in the sewer. Not the nicest fragrant thought, but hey you wake in a cave instead of an alley you're willing to believe anything better. "Ok Jess, maybe you hit your head harder than you thought." Noticing a flickering light farther down the cavern corridor, I grabbed my briefcase and started to see if an exit existed….and fell.

"Damn heels." Flicking off my heels with my feet, I glared at the black pumps, "a damn man must have invented the blessed things. What woman in her right mind would think of such torture devices?" Throwing the pumps in my case I started walking in the direction of the light.

* Ten minutes later..ok so maybe it was only 5 minutes, but it felt like 10…hours…*

Seeing the opening of the cave and brighter light I gave a sigh of relief. Finally an exit…maybe not. I squeaked in surprise with a "wtf" look on my face. In the center of the room was a light purple crystal altar looking slab and surrounding it was five similar on the ground. The 'light' or what I thought was a light was actually the five light purple slabs on the ground, glowing. Cautiously walking toward the slab in front of me I wanted a better look at the slabs.

"What the bloody fuck!" Profanity yes, but seeing a guy in the middle of the slab is not something someone would calmly take in. My first glance dumbfounded me for a few seconds, but my second intrigued me. It was something out of those B-movie horror/sci-fi movies. He looked like he was just comfortably sleeping…just encased in some sort of crystal. He had a warrior's face with hints of a warrior's physique hidden underneath his military-looking clothing. His hair was long, down to his shoulders, and it was white-blonde, just like the strand in the locket. I took the locket out of my pocket and opened it to compare. Sure enough the strand in it matched his hair perfectly. "ok then Jess…I think you have definitely crossed the line into insanity". Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention inside the crystal. Mr. Warrior was moving inside the crystal. In fact as I had been mentally getting myself together the crystal's light had begun to get brighter and brighter still. Backing up I fell again, but this time over my forgotten briefcase. Scooting back against the wall I shaded my eyes as the light became blinding. Just as quickly as it had started, it stopped and a huge *Crack* could be heard in the cave, echoing down the cave's corridor I had just come from. Then silence…and breathing…that was not mine.

Opening my eyes I gasped. There standing in front of me was one of the most gorgeous examples of man I'd ever seen. Standing there, he looked better than when he did in the crystal. "Damn you're gorgeous." _That's right Jess, draw attention to yourself, alerting the strange man that just exploded out of a crystal in a strange cave of your existence. Why don't you just put a 'first victim' sticker on your forehead to show him who to kill first!_ I jumped when I felt something touch my face. While I had been bitching to myself, tall blonde and gorgeous had kneeled down to me trying to get my attention. It took a few seconds to register that he was talking. "Terra? Thank god you're alright. Love, where's Endyomion and Serenity? And the Senshi? Did Beryl get defeated?"

I raised a brow, gorgerous but insane apparently. "Look dude, I have no idea what you're talking about. I just sort of stumbled into here. I was just trying to get to work, there was this fight in the street so I ran to an alley for cover, and somehow I landed in this cave. And it's Jessica or Jess not Terra. So I suggest your take your hotness over there and let me figure out what's going on." I pointed towards the opposite wall, but apparently my ramble hadn't been heard. Not only did crystal boy not move, but he moved closer and being trapped between him and the wall there wasn't much I could do. I just watched as several emotions crossed his face then as quickly as they appeared, they were gone replaced with a stony expression.

"Dammit Terra this isn't the time for games. Just de-activate the luna pen and help me wake the others." Ending his speech he ran his hand through his hair and glanced at the 'others'. Standing he crossed to the center of the room where the crystals were. _He looks so sad; I wish I could help him. Hold the phone Jess, what you need to do is get your ass out of here while he's distracted. For all you know he's the next Jason or Freddy._ Cautiously I stood up and grabbed my briefcase. Quietly as so not to draw his attention I crept towards the entrance to the corridor and took off running. Just as I began to slow down I heard steps behind me and the blonde's voice calling me to stop.

"Sorry Blondie, this is my weird disillusion and I say it ends now", I called back. For the third time today I stumbled in the dark and fell on the floor. I hit my head against the ground and everything then went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to normal…right?

- Italics means their mentally thinking, not verbally saying it out loud

- I do not own Sailormoon or any of the main characters from the series

*third person view*

After Sailormoon had defeated the monster and the emergency vehicles were able to commute the wounded to the nearest hospital, life downtown quietly went back to normal. Kenji, having taken shelter up the road, rolled his shoulders and started his way back to his building. As he made his way he looked around to see of his young co-worker was nearby. In the confusion he had taken off to the left while she had ran for the alley to the right. Reaching it he looked and saw her laid out on the ground a few feet from the entrance. Keeling down towards her he shook her awake. "Jessica…Jessica wake up." After a few minutes he saw he saw her open her eyes and smiled, "Jessica are you alright? Did you trip again?" He chuckled softly and helped her up. "You're getting as bad as Usagi in clumsiness."

"Very funny Kenji-san." Glancing down at her now wrinkled suit, torn stockings, and grimy hands she groaned. "Great, I think I've gone insane and now I look like Hell." Looking up at Kenji she smiled ruefully, "You think the boss won't notice?" Kenji laughed, "I'm afraid so, but you always have an extra suit at work and with all the excitement this morning I don't think he's going to yell…overmuch. Now come on, with the attack and me looking for you we're definitely more than late." Grabbing her briefcase, the two co-workers made their way out of the alley and into their building, but all the while Jessica's mind was on her imaginary blonde in the cave. It had to have been a dream…right?

*Tsukino's residence later that afternoon*

"Luna why don't they remember me or that they're sailor scouts? Ami and Lita just walked right past me the other week in school." Usagi flopped onto her pink bunny bedspread that was laid haphazardly on her bed nearly crushing the dark purple cat. Managing to escape being crushed the cat with the moon symbol on her forehead sighed. "I don't know Usagi. I think now with the threat of Beryl and the Negaverse gone the imperial crystal made everyone's memories dormant within their subconscious." The blonde with the meatball styled haircut just gave her cat a quizzical look. Luna just rolled her eyes. "Their memories have disappeared of the last few months. It's as if those months of being the Senshi and fighting the Negaverse have been erased from their memories."

Usagi huffed; sometimes Luna made her so mad. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place!" A sweatdrop appeared on Luna's forehead. Usagi could be such a blonde some days and to think she was the protector of the Earth; Selene help her. "Until they do regain their memories, you Usagi, are going to have to fight on your own against anything that comes our way."

"But Luunnnnnaaaa how am I supposed to do that? I'm such a klutz and Mamuro doesn't remember be to save me when I need him to." She sniffed and tears unshed appeared in her clear blue eyes. "I miss my Mamo-chan, but he's turned back into the baka, calling me 'meatball head' in that condescending tone."

Luna got in Usagi's face and growled. "Usagi YOU are the Famous Sailormoon, the senshi of the Moon and Princess of the Moon Kingdom. You possess the Silver Imperial Crystal and you've defeated Queen Beryl of the Negaverse on your own. You can do it again because you must. As for Mamuro, you two are destined to be together so….GET….A…GRIP!" Shaking her head, Luna turned around and settled at the end of the bed. Curling up she closed her eyes, firmly ending the discussion.

Usagi calmed down and brushed the tears from her eyelashes. Getting a determined look on her face she grabbed her purse and attached the crystal back on to her blouse, "You're right Luna. If I want my Mamo-chan back I'm going to have to have him fall back in love with me again." Turning she left her bedroom and after managing to not fall down the stairs, put on her shoes, opened the front door, and began to walk to the arcade. Upstairs in her bedroom Luna just stared at the door and sighed, "Poor Mamuro, he won't know what hit him." Giving a feline smile, she snuggled back into her paws and just before she fell into slumber lifted her head again, "Condescending? She knows what it means?"

*Tokyo Towers*

"So are you ready to go home Jessica-san?"

Jessica looked up from her computer to her co-worker Kenji. Smiling tiredly she closed her processor program, "Am I ever." Gathering their things and taking the elevator down to the lobby the two left the building ready to head to their respective homes. Kenji looking at his watch glanced back over at Jessica, "so any big plans for the weekend?"

Jessica laughed. "If by plans you mean the grocery store then home to watch a movie and clean the apartment, then yes, I have big plans."

He sighed at her response. "Jessica-san, you've been here 2 months and you've only been out twice and both times were for work; one for the annual opera night and the second when the boss had his mandatory cocktail party."

Jessica held up three fingers, "Three times. I went to that gala last week."

Kenji rolled his eyes, "You had to go to that as well. Hell the boss even made me go." Writing something on a piece of paper he then gave it to her. "Here, I know this nice young man. Motoki works at the Crown Arcade for his family not far from your apartment building. He's a nice kid, studying to be a doctor." To be polite she took the paper and stuffed it in her pants pocket. "I thought your wife was the match-maker, not you." Kenji sheepishly shrugged, "she is. She gave it to me to give to you. She also wanted me to remind you that you're having Sunday dinner with us around 1 pm."

Jessica smiled, "Babydoll and I will be there." After exchanging goodnights, she watched Kenji turn and disappear in the evening crowd to go home. Sighing she turned I the opposite direction toward the local grocery store down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Where are we?

Note: - I do not own Sailormoon or any of her original characters  
- Italics mean thinking internally, not out loud  
- I use the Japanese names versus the English ones  
- Rated teen for language

Enjoy!

"God damn Beryl! When I get my hands on her I'm going to…going to"

"What? Shower her with rose petals?" Zoisite glared at Jadite. "Are you still sore about that? It was how long ago. Besides it worked didn't it. They never knew what hit them and it did provide you the cover you needed to mount that rear attack."

Jadite growled. "We would have defeated them without your blasted petals. We couldn't get rid of their damn scent for days. Our men kept getting queer looks and I was propositioned by no less than 3 men."

Zoisite smirked, "it wasn't the smell of the petals that attracted them to you, your pretty face was all they needed." Jadite glared at the younger general then launched himself at him. Sounds of fists hitting flesh could be heard and reverberated off the cavern walls. The other three occupants just rolled their eyes and moved closer to the crystals in the middle, effectively getting themselves out of the line of fire.

Nephrite, the only brunette of the three, just shook his head. "Toddlers; you'd think after all this time Zoisite would learn not to rile him about his pretty or even Jadite for sinking to his level."

Melochite, a silver headed blonde and the shortest of the group laughed. "One would think." He turned fully towards the other blonde, "Kunzite, what happened? Last thing I remember was that we had just sent Endyomion and Terra to the Moon when Beryl's forces cleared the forest in front of the palace. We had just gotten our men into their positions and then you woke me from that damn crystal coffin."

Kunzite racked his brain, but he and nothing to add. "That's all I remember too Melochite. I had just signaled the first wave of troops to advance and then I woke up here, then I got you four up." He shrugged, "other than that, I'm as confused as you are. Melochite, grab Zoisite before Jadite kills him and see if he can pick up anything with his computer. We need to know what the hell happened, where we are, if we're even on Earth, and if Beryl's forces are nearby. I don't know how long we've been out, so we need to know as soon as possible. Nephrite, see if you can determine if there's something about these crystals we should know about, what they are, etc."

The two generals nodded at their commander and after extracting a squirming Zoisite from Jadite's stranglehold, began to gather the information Kunzite had requested. Seeing that his victim was taken from him, Jadite brushed the dirt and dust from his black armored uniform and made his way to Kunzite's side. "So, any ideas where that red heifer has done to us?"

Kunzite chuckled, "not yet. Jadite, what do you remember of the day?"

Jadite tilted his yellow-blonde head and crossed his arms across his chest. "We sent the princess and prince to the Moon through the portal when we heard of Beryl's forces advance out of the forest. You had Zoisite and I position our men at the palace's west walls. Beryl's minions broke the forest horizon in front of us and then the heifer broke through her line and delivered us an ultimatum", rolling his eyes he continued. "We either join her or 'face a fate worse than death'. Since Zoisite didn't give her a reply and you three were elsewhere, I declined her generous offer for all of us. There was a bright light and then you woke me from that rock on the floor."

Kunzite nodded, "You remember more than us then. Hopefully Zoisite's computer can give us a better picture of what we're dealing with. Why go to all this trouble though? We were outnumbered 20:1, why go to all the trouble to get us out of the fight? Even if we're in her fortress we can use our powers and escape."

Jadite shrugged. "Beryl is twisted and psychotic. Maybe she thought with us out of the way, she could conquer Earth easier. I mean, the King has already died and we sent Endy to the Moon, we were the next in command. With us gone, who was there really to command the troops? No one."

"Kunzite, we may have a problem." Nephrite had quietly walked to them while they had been talking. "It seems these crystals are a composite of Malachite and dark energy. Obviously not enough to kills us, but just enough to make sure we did not awake prematurely. It must have taken a lot of your energy to have escaped it. We should have Zoisite run medical scans on you to make sure you haven't depleted your energy subst.."

Kunzite held up a hand, stopping Nephrite. "That is not necessary." Both Jadite and Nephrite looked at him in concern, but he held up his hands in a defensive pose. "It really is. You see I didn't break from my crystal coffin with my own powers." They just stared at him. Jadite Massaged his temples, "If you didn't, who did?"

"Terra must have." Both generals looked a little shocked and both proceeded to look around as if to conjure the princess out of the thin air. "I already tried looking for her, before getting you four out. I've searched that corridor, but she must have teleported or something, because I found nothing except her necklace so I know she must have been here. The only thing was, it was if she didn't know me or even her own name." His face became determined, "If Beryl got her hands on her, god help that heifer bitch."

"Kunzite." Kunzite and the others turned slightly towards Melochite and a pale Zoisite.

"Kunzite I have some good news, bad news, and really bad news."

Heaving a sigh, Kunzite replied, "Surprise me Melochite."

Melochite nodded, "The good news is that we are still on Earth and that the computer isn't picking up anything on its scanners related to the Negaverse. The bad news, well it seems we were in those crystals for a while."

Jadite raised a brow, "when you say 'a while', you mean a week? a month? maybe a year or two?" Melochite mumbled a reply "tryafewthousandyears." "What was that Melochite?"

Melochite rubbed the back of his neck trying to delay his reply so Zoisite told them the news. "What Melochite is trying to tell you is that we seem to have been in imprisoned for several thousand years, approximately two thousand."

"WHAT?"

Zoisite looked down at his computer, pressing some buttons occasionally, completely unaware of the effect his words were on his companions. "The Earth doesn't seem to have changed much, in the way of atmosphere and such. The only thing I can guess is that the bright light that Beryl emitted must have immobilized us enough for her to encase us in those dark crystals." He looked up and looked around at his companions and gave an apologetic shrug. Kunzite was the first to come out of his stupor, "If that was the good and bad news, dare I ask what is the 'really bad news' Zoisite?"

"Our powers seem to be gone."

So there is the 3rd installment. It would have been up sooner, but for some odd reason graduate school seems to take up my time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Do we kill Zoisite now or later?

Note- I do not own Sailormoon or any of the original characters

Italics denote mental thought, not verbally speaking it

Rated Teen for language

I use the Japanese names versus the English

I'd like to give a shout out to sangoscourage who for some odd reason has been reading it. Hopefully the next chapter will live up to their expectations.

Recap:

Kunzite was the first to come out of his stupor, "if that was the good and bad news, what was the 'really bad news' Zoisite?"

"Our powers are seem to be gone."

Three male voices vented the air with curses. Ignoring them, Zoisite continued, "I haven't run a complete set of tests, but I can only assume that the dark crystals that were our 'coffins' have drained us of sufficient energy so that our powers are weakened to the point that they're gone."

Jadite, his hands clenched by his side advanced slowly toward the younger man, "so what you're telling me is that not only have we been encased in dark crystals by the heifer witch, but that we've been in them for some two thousand years. That our prince, his fiancée, our princess and the Senshi are more than likely dead, and now the same crystals that we've been kept in may have already drained/destroyed our powers." By the time he ended, he was crowding Zoisite against the cavern wall. Clutching his computer to his chest, Zoisite gave a weak smile. "Essentially yes, that's what I'm saying."

Melochite sighed and along with Nephrite, they pulled Jadite away from the cowering Zoisite. "It isn't his fault Jadite, it's Beryl's. If we're to survive, we have to keep cool heads." Jadite growled but nodded. Shrugging their hands off, he moved over by Kunzite.

Melochite looked back at Zoisite, "Zoi let's do those tests you were saying about earlier on the crystals and then do medical scans on all of us. Knowing that bitch, she made sure we pee green or something else weird like that."

Jessica trudged through her building's entrance with her groceries and briefcase. Luckily the elevator was empty enough for her to lean against the wall as she waited for her floor. Standing next to her was a black haired man with the ugliest green jacket Jessica had ever seen. He didn't say anything, just stared at the numbers that illuminated on the key pad.

When the elevator dinged, he stepped aside and let her out first, following behind. As she made her way down the hallway, Mrs. Yamamoto opened her door and a black pug with its tongue hanging out ran past the older woman and into Jessica's legs. She braced herself and barely managed not to fall over and colliding with her elevator partner as he brushed past the two women. Both women glanced briefly at the black haired man, then back at Babydoll who was still leaning against Jessica's pant leg.

"Ok, Babydoll. Yes I'm happy to see you to." She smiled at the Mrs. Yamamoto over her grocery bags. "Thanks for looking after her. I hope Babydoll wasn't too much trouble."

Mrs. Yamamoto shook her head and grinned. "Oh no, she was no trouble at all. I took her to the hospital where I volunteer and all the children loved her. In fact, I'd like to take her back on Wednesday." She shook her head sadly, "those poor children in that hospital instead of outside playing, but seeing Babydoll really cheered them up."

Jessica grinned, "yea Babydoll is certainly one of a kind." Glancing down the hallway as the black haired man went into his apartment, she saw that he was her mysterious across-the-hall neighbor. "Mrs. Yamamoto, who is that?"

The older woman sighed pensively, "That's Mamuro Chiba. He's lived here for the past 7 years and has said not word to anyone on the floor. Poor Mrs. Mizaro tried talking to him once and he about slammed the door in her face."

Jessica laughed softly. "Mrs. Mizaro is a little over-enthusiastic sometimes. She probably scared him half to death." Mrs. Yamamoto laughed, "probably. He is one of the more popular interns at the hospital where I volunteer at though. All the doctors like and respect him. It's just too bad about what happened to his family."

Jessica tilted her head, "what happened?" Mrs. Yamamoto leaned in, "all his family died in a car crash when he was only about 6 or 7. I was the head nurse at the hospital at the time that they brought him in. Poor boy had no memory of his parents, not even his own name. It wasn't until days later after they released him to the local orphanage that we learned his name and the names of his parents who died in the crash. His father was from the wealthy Chiba family, the ones who own Chiba Corp., but he had been disowned because of marrying Mamuro's mother. So when the accident happened, the family wouldn't take him in, just left him at that orphanage."

Jessica looked back at his door and sighed. "No wonder he's withdrawn and somber. I take it then he's had no contact with them ever since?"

Mrs. Yamamoto sniffed. "On the contrary, during his first year of residency one of his cousins came to the hospital to talk to him. Now according to the secretary, who overheard the conversation, the woman informed Mamuro that his paternal grandfather, Darien Chiba, had had a change of heart and would like to see Mamuro. Apparently none of his uncles had any male children, so Mamuro was the last male heir. The secretary said Mamuro told his cousin in no uncertain terms that he would never see him, that it was too late for Mamuro to forgive him of how he had treated the boy after the accident. When the old man died shortly after that, he left the controlling stock of the company and most of his fortune to Mamuro, but other than buying the apartment and car, hasn't touched it."

"How sad, for both Mamuro and his grandfather." After discussing a few more things and after Babydoll started to get antsy, both women said goodnight and Jessica walked down towards her apartment door. Fumbling for her key in her pocket, she opened the door and with Babydoll leading the way made her way to the kitchen to make dinner.

_  
* back with our boys in the cavern*

"Zoisite, have you figured it out?"

Zoisite ran his hand through his blonde hair in frustration. "I've scanned and recalculated everything twice, but it just doesn't make sense." Nephrite tilted his head, "what doesn't make sense?"

Zosiste gestured to the crystals, "At first I thought the crystals were the obvious reason why we had lost our powers, but if that had happened, I would have found residue energy signatures of our powers still inside the crystals. The only thing I'm picking up from them though is a slight residue of dark energy and an even slighter residue of Terra's signature energy in Kunzite's crystal." He looked up, gestured with his hands, and continued. "Then when I did the scans of all of us, it still showed the disappearance of our powers, but also something else."

Melochite groaned, "If you tell me I'm going to start peeing green, I will smack you." Everyone chuckled and looked expectedly at Zoisite. Zoisite laughed softly but shook his head, "Sorry Melochite, no green pee." Flipping his computer around him pointed towards the screen. "This is a scan I did of Melochite when I first got my computer. Notice that his power signature is a dark green." Pressing a button, the screen changed slightly, "and this is the scan I did of Melochite an hour ago. See a difference."

The men crowded around the computer for a better look. Melochite's form was still on the screen, but the dark green aura around him had disappeared. "His aura is completely gone." Zoisite nodded, "You're right Jadite and everyone's picture looks like that. I can only think that Beryl somehow not only encased us in these crystals, but stole our stones from us."

"Well peeing green would have been the least of our problems." Kunzite rolled is shoulders and sighed. Looking around at his companion's dejected stances he cursed Beryl and her evil mistress, _we've lost even hope. There has to be something I haven't thought of._

"Kunzite, I've been thinking." Melochite's voice brought Kunzite out of his brooding. Glancing at his younger brother he gestured for him to continue. Nodding, Melochite continued, "you said that Terra had been here then disappeared soon after. Zoisite confirmed that with his computer so we know that it just wasn't a trick caused by Beryl. If anything we know that she was reincarnated so there's a possibility that the others are as well. Even reincarnated, you think it would still work?" Kunzite looked up sharply at Melochite's last words, _could it work even if she didn't remember? _

Seeing that Kunzite caught on to what he was saying, he smiled. "Guys, I think our leader has thought of something." Everyone looked expectedly at Kunzite, who just starting to grin. Slapping Melochite on the back he advanced towards Zoisite who had set up his computer on the center altar. "Zoisite you said you had saw a trace of Terra's energy on the crystal I was imprisoned." Zoisite looked warily at Kunzite and nodded. Pacing Kunzite began, "Even without our stones, we still have a connection to the Earth so we should be able to draw some power from that connection. If we can concentrate and channel it through my bond with Terra, we should be able to locate and transfer us to her location."

"Alright, he's run something up the flagpole, who's going to salute it?" At Jadite's sarcastic comment Melochite laughed. "I will salute it, besides it's the only plan we've got to get out of this hole. Zoi, think it can be done?"

Zoisite thought for a minute, "Yea I think we can pull it off. There are a number of complications and things to consider. Who's to say that we have enough energy to get us to Terra. We may teleport and she's by a window we fall and break some bones. Or god help us if she's in the bathroom taking a bath. Endy would kills us, not to mention my water sprite." Zoi shrugged, "but then, what else have we got? We don't exactly have many options." Everyone chuckled, Kunzite rolled his shoulders. "So, how do we do this Zoisite?"

Zoisite looked down at his computer, flipped through a few screens, then finally looked up. "If we form a circle with Kunzite in the middle, we should be able to concentrate our earth energy towards him and he should be able to use our residual power to have his bond locate Terra…who's not Terra."

They formed the circle and after some shuffling between positions, began to concentrate on their bonds with the Earth and its natural power. Kunzite, standing in the middle could feel their powers spark and he too began concentrating on his power and on Terra. Eventually in a flash of light, the five men disappeared from the cavern.

And so ends another chapter. Haven't figured out yet where I want them to land in. shower? In the middle of Mamuro apartment. Guess we'll find out together.


End file.
